Plastic storage bins have been well known for many years. Plastic storage bins have a variety of commercial and home uses, such as their use as containers of supplies, clothing, tools, toys, and the like.
Current plastic storage bins do not have removable label holders. Therefore, the user of a bin does not have an easy means to identify the contents of the bin, unless the bin is transparent, the user is looking directly into the bin itself, or the user has affixed a label to the bin that describes the bin's contents. Because bins are often located on shelving, or in such other manner that prevents the user from looking directly into the bin, the user is unable to easily determine the bin's contents. Affixing a label to the bins by means of tape, glue or other adhesive material is cumbersome and requires the often-messy or time consuming effort to remove the affixed label when the contents of the bin are changed. Furthermore, tape, glue or some other adhesive material on a label is necessary in order to fully label the contents of the bin.
It is difficult to ascertain the contents of current plastic storage bins without looking directly into the bins. It is also difficult to label these prior plastic storage bins without using a separate adhesive, such as tape, glue or other adhesive label.